The Way You Love Me
by Bripe
Summary: Pós Bombshells. Depois de uma conversa com Thirteen, House decide procurar Cuddy.
1. Primeiro Ano

_"Você sempre consegue se safar, não é?"_

_"Nem sempre. Hoje seria nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro." _

Thirteen estava surpresa com o House que encontrou, podia esperar qualquer reação menos a que ele estava tendo ao longo daquele dia, não disfarçava mais a dor com o sarcasmo, parecia que tinha perdido as forças para isso. Ele estava despedaçado, cada vez que falava sobre Cuddy seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Voltaram calados até o hotel e depois de jantarem Thirteen tentou conversar com ele, sentou em sua cama e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

Falar sobre seu irmão foi importante, tinha tirado um peso de seu coração. Quem sabe dividir sentimentos poderia ajudá-lo também?

"Obrigada pela compreensão."

"Dor e sofrimento são duas coisas que eu conheço bem."

"Falar sobre isso ajuda."

"Eu nem saberia o que dizer."

"Talvez você possa começar há exatos 365 dias atrás. O que aconteceu depois daquele acidente?" – Ela sabia que ele tinha ficado mal, Foreman havia lhe contado sobre a paciente que ele perdeu e a forma como o encontrou no saguão do hospital.

As lembranças de um ano atrás o levaram de volta àquela noite, tudo estava tão nítido que House podia sentir a dor que sentiu naquele momento.

Ele lutava todas as noites contra seus fantasmas para tentar ser alguém melhor para Cuddy e nada havia adiantado, ela iria se casar. Ouvir que ele era um nada e que ela não o amava partiu seu coração, nunca pensou que ela pudesse ser tão cruel com as palavras.

A dor de seu coração se manifestava em sua perna mutilada de um jeito insuportável, precisava cessar esse sofrimento mesmo que as conseqüências fossem grandes.

Iria perder todos os dias em que esteve na reabilitação, dias difíceis, de muita dor, mas não tinha outra escolha, com Vicodin ou sem Vicodin nunca seria feliz, nunca teria Cuddy de volta, tinha estragado todas as possibilidades de ficar com ela há muito tempo.

Em meio à sua luta, sentiu a presença da última pessoa que imaginaria estar lá.

**_I was alone in the dark when I met ya_**

**_You took my hand and you told me you loved me_**

A presença de Cuddy era como uma luz na escuridão em que ele estava mergulhado, sua declaração havia dissipado toda dor e sofrimento de seu coração.

"Eu terminei com Lucas..."

Seu peito se encheu de esperança, acelerando seus batimentos cardíacos a cada palavra de Cuddy.

"... Eu só consigo pensar em você."

Seus olhos azuis o encaravam de uma forma tão sincera que parecia um sonho.

"Preciso saber se podemos dar certo.."

Não era um sonho, era muito maior que isso. Ele estava certo em questionar os sentimentos de Cuddy, certo em achar que ela sentia algo por ele...

**_I was alone, there was no love in my life_**

**_I was afraid of life and you came in time_**

**_You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight_**

Segurar em suas mãos era como mágica, a energia que vinha dela provocava em House a vontade de viver e ser feliz. Ser feliz com ela, pra ela.

"Eu te amo" House disse, saindo de seus pensamentos e encarando o olhar curioso de Thirteen.

"O que aconteceu foi a Cuddy mudando minha vida."

Thirteen percebeu que era tudo que ele diria, mas estava feliz em vê-lo confiar nela, não sabia o que dizer, então apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça mostrando que entendia o que ele estava passando.

House acenou de volta e se virou, mas não iria dormir, não agora que o começo de sua história com Cuddy estava tão vivo em seus pensamentos. Thirteen sabia que essa seria a noite dele, iria sofrer sozinho, assim como ela.

House se lembrou da primeira vez que fez amor com Cuddy. Era amor, em todos os sentidos, sem lugar para medo ou vergonha. Naquela noite ele entregou sua alma à ela assim que seus lábios tocaram o seu ponto mais fraco.

"Tudo bem... Eu te amo."

Cuddy fez o gesto mais nobre que ele podia esperar, mostrando que estaria sempre ali para amenizar sua dor. Isso significou muito.

Naquele momento ele estava repleto de amor e tudo que ele queria era mostrar à Cuddy que a amava também. Tê-la em seus braços mexia com todos os seus sentidos.

Eles fizeram amor sem pressa, aproveitando cada toque e descobrindo várias formas de prazer. O beijo era lento e seus corpos dançavam em um ritmo gostoso. Era uma sensação nova, a primeira vez que se sentiam completamente realizados no sexo, onde o desejo era tão forte quanto o amor.

Foi uma longa noite onde House alternava o peso de suas mãos com carinhos leves, sentindo o corpo de Cuddy reagir a cada contato. O encaixe era perfeito, como se tivessem sido projetados um ao outro.

**_I like the way how you're holdin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you are holdin' me_**

**_I like the way how you're lovin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you are lovin' me_**

**_I like the way how you're touchin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you are touchin' me_**

**_I like the way how you're kissin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you are kissin' me_**

Cuddy o segurava com delicadeza por mais que o quisesse com todas as forças. Era o encontro de dois corações que desvendavam sentimentos profundos e escondidos pelos dois durante tanto tempo.

Os corpos estavam cada vez mais quentes, Cuddy tinha uma força dominadora sobre ele a cada sussurro.

"Você é meu agora e eu sou sua."

Não existia mais nada, seu mundo era apenas ela. Eles.

Sua respiração estava cada vez mais fora de controle, ele tinha necessidade de mais, a abraçava de um jeito carinhoso e protetor, parecia que não ia soltá-la nunca.

Seus gemidos eram como música aos ouvidos de House.

_**...it won't be long 'til we make vows, I bet ya**_

_**I thank the Heavens above that I met ya**_

No dia seguinte House acordou com o coração um pouco mais tranqüilo, porém doía de qualquer forma. Thirteen já havia preparado suas coisas e o esperava em frente ao carro, tinha decidido que tentaria uma conversa mais uma vez, mesmo que tivesse que descobrir à força, ele tinha feito isso com ela, por que não ser radical dessa vez?

"Ta melhor?"

"Sim, to bem."

"Vai me contar o resto da história? Depois da parte em que a Cuddy muda sua vida? Acho que seria bom saber por que ela terminou com você."

"Acho que também seria bom contar pra todo mundo que você matou seu irmão. Nunca se sabe o quanto você pode ser perigosa pra equipe."

Thirteen estava mais feliz com o House sarcástico, essa forma de proteção o distraía um pouco.

"Temos 2 horas até chegar em casa, você vai acabar me contando."

"Não."

"Eu posso te perturbar até lá."

"Tenta. Eu não vou dizer nada."

"É um direito que eu tenho, te contei a minha história e agora você me conta a sua."

"Eu não acredito nessas coisas."

Thirteen sorriu.

"House..."

"Não foi nada."

Ela continuou o encarando.

" Foi...Um Vicodin."

"Não foi o Vicodin."

"Oh meu Deus, você tava lá escondida?"

"Ela não terminaria com você por causa do Vicodin."

"Você estudou psiquiatria e esqueceu de me contar?"

"Por que você ta mentindo?"

"Eu não to mentindo."

"E o que acontece com o 'Todo mundo mente' ?"

"O que você quer?"

"Qual o motivo do Vicodin?"

House percebeu que não tinha como escapar e decidiu se abrir com ela. Contou sobre como Cuddy apareceu em sua casa depois do acidente e sobre a suspeita de câncer há algumas semanas atrás.

"Eu não consegui lidar com a idéia, eu não suportaria."

" E você simplesmente aceitou?"

"O que?"

"Você nunca aceitou as ordens da Cuddy, por que acatou essa decisão sem tentar.."

"Eu disse que faria melhor." House cortou Thirteen.

"E só mostrou que não poderia fazer... Digo, você se casou."

Thirteen tinha ouvido sobre Dominika quando ele falava com Foreman no telefone.

"Eu só queria mexer com ela."

"Eu sei. E tentou mexer da forma errada. Machucar a Cuddy vai te machucar mais ainda. Você diz que pode fazer melhor e se casa? Imagina como ela deve ter se sentido."

"Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu só tentei estragar tudo mais uma vez."

"Mostra pra ela que você pode fazer melhor."

"É tarde demais."

"Nunca é tarde demais. "

Thirteen estava confiante que House ouviria seu conselho.

"Você não a perdeu, ela está por perto todos os dias. Você precisa do que? De mais um acidente pra reavaliar o que é realmente importante?"

Enquanto ele estava pensativo, ela continuou.

"Escuta, se eu tivesse uma única chance de poder ser feliz eu não jogaria pro alto. Não tente sofrer mais do que você já está sofrendo. Você não é indiferente a esse sentimento, não finja ser."

As palavras de Thirteen foram certeiras. Ele não era indiferente. Vicodin, prostitutas, casamento, ele queria mostrar que estava bem, que conseguiria sobreviver sem Cuddy, mas não adiantava. Nem ele nem qualquer outra pessoa acreditava nisso, estava claro em seus olhos o quanto ele sofria.

House estava em um processo auto destrutivo, culpando-se por ter estragado a última chance de se feliz. Ela precisava saber se eles poderiam dar certo e eles não deram, era o fim da linha, ela não ia perdoá-lo, ele não iria mudar.

Mas existia alguma coisa dentro dele que lhe dava esperança. Seu lado racional sempre fora maior que o emocional, em qualquer outra situação ele não lutaria se achasse que pudesse perder, mas por Cuddy valia a pena lutar. O amor que sentia por ela era mais forte que o medo de fracassar novamente. Ele havia mudado, ele havia escolhido ser feliz com ela. Não era verdade que ele escolheria a si mesmo antes de qualquer outra pessoa porque ele escolheria ela, ele sempre escolheria ela.

'A dor acontece quando as pessoas se importam.' Mas amenizar a dor apenas pra se mostrar forte diante de alguém que ama não é uma prova de amor?

Ela não poderia se apoiar se ele estivesse quebrado, ele não poderia mostrar seu medo pra assustá-la ainda mais. Voltar a usar o remédio que mais lhe trouxe sofrimento não era fácil.

Ele havia escolhido ele ou ela?

Talvez ele devesse tentar mais uma vez, talvez devesse apenas dizer pra ela tudo que não havia conseguido dizer aquele dia. Se ela lhe desse mais uma chance seria o homem mais perfeito do mundo, ele poderia ser perfeito pra ela. Se ela não quisesse, tudo bem, a tentativa teria valido a pena. De um jeito ou de outro ele sairia desse sofrimento que estava acabando com ele.

Cuddy estava se trocando para ir ao trabalho, a presença da ausência de House a torturava cada dia mais. Nunca a falta de alguém havia se tornado tão presente. Ele estava em sua pele, em seu coração, em seus pensamentos e em cada pedaço de sua casa, na sala, na cozinha, no quarto de Rachel, em sua cama e até embaixo dela. Sentia falta das brigas e de como ele sempre a surpreendia depois delas.

Enquanto pegava sua bolsa e passava pela sala, lembrou da última briga que acabou terminando com uma declaração de amor.


	2. Eu escolho você

O rosto de Cuddy se iluminou com a entrada dos Mariachis, seu sorriso era encantador. Como sempre House a tinha surpreendido, ele sabia sempre o momento exato de trazer alguma coisa importante para ela, assim como fizera com sua mesa de faculdade há alguns anos atrás.

"Acha que eu devo agradecer em público a banda de Mariachis do Dr. House? Acho que vou juntar isso ao meu discurso."

Disse sorrindo enquanto Wilson se aproximava com um semblante triste. Infelizmente House não estava lá.

Ela o procurou durante toda a festa e acreditou até o ultimo minuto que ele iria aparecer.

Quando subiu no palco para receber seu prêmio, seus olhos passearam pelo salão mais uma vez , todos estavam lá, menos a pessoa mais importante pra ela.

Na mesa em que ele deveria estar, estava apenas sua equipe, Foreman, Chase, Taub, Masters.

Wilson olhava para ela como se pedisse desculpas por House não estar lá, ele nem ao menos atendia o telefone.

Cuddy não sabia o que doía mais, se era o seu descaso com isso ou a preocupação de que algo pudesse ter acontecido com ele.

Foi para casa com a maior tristeza que havia sentido aquele ano, aquele prêmio era tão importante pra ela e ele simplesmente não se importava.

Colocou seu pijama e tentou dormir, mas um misto de mágoa e tristeza não a deixou pegar no sono. Pouco tempo depois ela o ouviu batendo em sua porta.

**_I was alone, there was no love in my life_**

**_I was afraid of life and you came in time_**

**_You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight_**

"Nós precisamos muito conversar."

Ele estava bêbado e completamente encharcado. Cuddy queria apenas que ele voltasse pra casa, já tinha se machucado demais aquele dia, não ia aguentar se decepcionar com ele de novo.

"Você vai querer sentar pra ouvir isso."

Ele só podia estar brincando, depois de magoá-la daquele jeito ele queria fazer um discurso bêbado. O quão doloroso poderia ser isso?

"Eu tomei uma decisão."

O coração de Cuddy acelerou e seus olhos começaram a encher de água.

"Ser feliz e apaixonado por você fazem de mim um péssimo médico."

Cuddy não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Cala a boca. Você ta muito bêbado pra terminar esse relacionamento."

"Estou bêbado. E também estou certo."

"Você me fez um médico ruim, pessoas vão morrer por causa disso."

Cuddy não sabia o que dizer, queria apenas que ele parasse com isso, estava doendo cada vez mais.

"E.. Você vale a pena"

House a surpreendeu com o rumo da conversa.

"Se eu tivesse que escolher entre salvar todo mundo ou amar você e ser feliz, eu escolho você."

"Eu escolho ser feliz com você."

"Sempre escolherei você."

House se aproximou e se deitou em seu colo. Cuddy ainda estava muito chateada com o que ele havia feito, mas ela declaração repentina mexeu com ela. Ela sabia que House a amava, apesar de tudo, mas escolher ser feliz com ela ao invés da medicina era uma coisa que ela jamais iria imaginar.

Deixou que ele dormisse em seu colo e adormeceu no sofá, no dia seguinte ele a acordou com um pedido de desculpas.

**_I like the way how you're lovin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you are holdin' me_**

**_I like the way how you're holdin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you re lovin' me_**

**_I like the way how you're touchin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you are touchin' me_**

**_I like the way how you're kissin' me_**

**_It doesn't matter how you are kissin' me_**

Cuddy despertou com House acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

"Me perdoa por ontem?" – ele sussurrou enquanto dava um beijo em suas bochechas.

Cuddy apenas sorriu e levantou seus braços para abraçá-lo, ela adorava a sensação de proteção que sentia em seus braços e o quanto seu corpo se aquecia próximo ao corpo dele. House estava vestindo um roupão que havia deixado lá, já que suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas.

"Tenho uma coisa pra você."

Ele disse, enquanto puxava um pequeno pato de pelúcia debaixo do sofá, onde o havia escondido.

"Não me diga que esse é o Patinho da Paz?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Rachel vai ficar doida quando descobrir que você roubou o brinquedo dela."

House sorriu e piscou pra ela.

"Vem comigo."

Ele a levou de mãos dadas até seu quarto e pediu para que ela fechasse os olhos antes de entrar lá. Quando pôde abrir encontrou sua cama repleta de pétalas de rosa e só conseguiu pensar no quanto ele podia ser inacreditável.

"De onde são essas flores?" - perguntou enquanto se divertia com a expressão assustada de House.

"Oops.." – disse ele com a rotineira cara de safado.

"Você não precisava.."

"É claro que eu precisava."

House estava chateado pela noite anterior, queria que aquele dia fosse inesquecível para Cuddy e se sentia arrependido por não ter aparecido.

"Você aceita uma manhã repleta de sexo como um pedido sincero de desculpas?"

Antes que pudesse responder, ele a empurrou para a parede de modo com que seus corpos ficassem colados.

Cuddy fechou seus olhos ao primeiro toque, House esfregava sua barba por fazer nas bochechas dela de um jeito delicado e sensual, enquanto suas mãos à prendia pela cintura.

Ele passou seus lábios, ainda fechados, por todo seu rosto, dando mordidinhas em sua orelha e pequenos beijos próximo à sua boca, fazendo com que Cuddy deixasse seus lábios semi-abertos.

Com sua língua, House fez o traçado dos lábios dela, deixando-os completamente molhados. Ele sentia prazer em deixá-la vulnerável e entregue e isso acontecia sempre que ele invadia sua boca em um beijo quente e úmido.

O beijo de House era lento e intenso, ele apreciava cada minuto, deliciando-se com o sabor da língua de Cuddy em um movimento erótico e profundo. Adorava morder e sugar seu lábio inferior, enquanto prendia seu rosto com suas mãos para manter o controle da ação. Cuddy não conseguia resistir ao domínio de House.

Ele puxou seus cabelos com força, para inclinar seu rosto enquanto descia seus lábios para seu pescoço, lambendo, mordendo, sugando. Suas mãos desceram a alça de sua camisola e ele começou a acariciar seus seios enrijecidos, ainda por cima da roupa, acelerando os movimentos de acordo com a respiração dela, depois fez o mesmo caminho com sua boca, beijando seus ombros e chegando até seus seios. Suas mãos puxaram rapidamente a camisola que caiu no chão.

House segurou os braços de Cuddy em cima de sua cabeça para que ela não tivesse controle sobre seu toque, depois de prendê-la começou a lamber e a sugar os bicos de seus seios, um a um, fazendo com que ela tivesse reações involuntárias com seu corpo e gemesse cada vez mais alto, delirando com a boca dele.

House soltou seus braços e agarrou seu seio, enquanto descia sua língua para a barriga até chegar em sua calcinha. Prendeu seus dentes na lateral e foi puxando um pouco de cada lado até arrancá-la por inteiro.

Quando Cuddy estava completamente nua ele a virou de costas, encostando seus seios na parede gelada e fazendo-a estremecer. Com sua boca fez o caminho contrário, começou a lamber a parte de trás de seus joelhos e subiu para seu bumbum, sugando de leve e acariciando a parte interior de suas pernas, enquanto se segurava nelas.

Cuddy já estava ofegante quando ele se levantou e soltou seu roupão, prendendo seu corpo junto ao dela sem que ela se virasse. Ele segurou seu cabelo e começou a beijar sua nuca, enquanto roçava seu membro no corpo dela.

Depois a afastou um pouco da parede, segurando seus seios com uma mão e descendo a outra por sua barriga até chegar em seu órgão molhado de excitação.

Cuddy colocou seus braços para trás e prendeu em seu cabelo, enquanto gemia cada vez mais com o seu toque.

Ele embalou seus corpos em movimentos de vai e vem enquanto a masturbava. Cuddy estava quase perdendo o controle quando ele a virou de frente e a levantou abrindo suas pernas.

Os movimentos de vai e vem ficaram cada vez mais fortes, fazendo com que House a desencostasse da parede e a levasse para a cama, ainda em seu colo.

Quando a deitou, foi descendo seus lábios e beijando todo o seu corpo. Ao chegar em seu órgão, sua língua começou a fazer movimentos de baixo para cima, parando de vez em quando para deixá-la mais excitada.

Ele gostava dessa tortura, sempre fazendo com o que o sexo durasse o maior tempo possível, mas sabia exatamente o momento de continuar com os movimentos. Ele fazia o corpo de Cuddy reagir como uma montanha russa, quando ela estava quase chegando ao orgasmo ele diminuía a intensidade, depois recomeçava e mantinha os movimentos até que ela não aguentasse mais.

O corpo de Cuddy estremeceu em sua boca enquanto ela gemia quase sem fôlego e tentava recuperar o ar.

House abaixou sua cueca e passou a penetrá-la, olhando em seus olhos. Ele adorava ver a expressão de prazer no rosto de Cuddy.

Começou devagar, com movimentos leves, enquanto ela recuperava sua sensibilidade. Seus beijos eram cada vez mais quentes e seus corpos pegavam fogo. Cuddy o prendia com suas pernas, acariciando sua nuca e beijando seu pescoço.

A penetração começou a ser mais forte e rápida, fazendo com que ambos ficassem ofegantes, ele apertava seu quadril e ela arranhava suas costas cada vez mais e mais. House acelerou o ritmo até explodir dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer de prazer ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Era sempre mais do que sexo, seus sentimentos explodiam tanto quando seu prazer. Não era como transar com qualquer outra pessoa que eles já tivessem transado, era especial, único. Ele sempre a abraçava depois do sexo, fazia carinho em seus cabelos, sussurrava besteiras em seu ouvido...

Era triste e desesperador saber que essa tinha sido a última vez em que transaram. No dia seguinte tudo desmoronou e ela tentou arrancá-lo de sua vida.

Cuddy chegou em seu escritório dispersa com todas essas lembranças, não conseguia tirá-lo um minuto de sua cabeça havia semanas, estava com medo que isso pudesse prejudicar seu trabalho.

Conviver com ele estava sendo cada vez mais difícil, ela já não tinha forças pra brigar, nem ao menos conseguia mais passar a impressão de que estava tudo bem, seu coração doía quando ele estava por perto. Cuddy tentava esconder seus sentimentos e manter a pose de chefe, mas isso a matava por dentro. Tudo nele mexia com ela, a energia, a voz, seu coração disparava só de ouvir seu nome. Por mais que tentasse não transparecer, seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho e seu sorriso quase não surgia mais, ela era uma pessoa sem vida.

"Cuddy?"

Confrontá-lo era uma dor insuportável, então ela apenas não reagia e tentava esquecer a dor que ele causava. Não era fácil, seus sentimentos triplicavam a cada dia, por mais que parecesse impossível. Quando ela achava que já havia sentido todos os sentimentos possíveis por ele, algum novo surgia, o ciúme de Dominika tinha sido a última descoberta, ela não podia nem pensar sobre isso que começava a chorar de raiva e tristeza.

"Cuddy?"

Não tinha como fugir de algo que estava tão vivo dentro dela, todos os seus sentidos a levavam até ele, se ela perdesse o controle apenas por um minuto iria fazer um estrago...

"CUDDY"

Cuddy se assustou com o grito de Wilson e voltou à orbita.

"Wilson, desculpa eu tava distraída. Você ta aí há muito tempo?

"O suficiente pra perceber que você estava bem longe."

"É muito trabalho."

"House?"

"Não, imagina, já ta tudo bem, eu não penso mais nisso."

Wilson sabia quando ela mentia sobre House, falar sobre ele a deixava nervosa e agitada.

"Tudo bem em pensar, é normal, você o ama."

Cuddy deu um longo suspiro e começou a falar para Wilson sobre o que ela estava sentindo. Em todas as conversas que eles haviam tido depois do término, essa foi a primeira em que ela realmente se abriu. Contou sobre todas as noites em que só adormeceu depois de estar cansada demais por chorar, falou do medo de nunca mais ser feliz e da dor que insistia em permanecer em seu coração. A sua maior frustração era saber que na manhã em que tudo desmoronou eles estavam felizes.

"Nós estávamos tão bem.."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a lembrança daquela manhã e ela sorriu.

"Era tão fácil ser feliz com ele."

Cuddy era encantada pelo House doce e divertido que vivia com ela, um homem genial com um espírito de criança. Ver seu sorriso de manhã depois de pregar alguma peça nela era absurdamente lindo. Como ele podia ser tão extremo?

"Eu não sei mais o que é ser feliz, não sei como chegar perto dele. Dói."

Cuddy começou a chorar cada vez mais forte, aliviando um pouco a dor de seu coração.

"Eu não quero estragar a vida dele mais do que eu estraguei. É minha culpa ele achar que é um médico pior. É minha culpa ele ter voltado ao Vicodin.."

"Você não tem culpa de nada, Cuddy. Nem ele. O amor faz a gente perder os sentidos. Vocês precisam conversar, pelo menos mais uma vez."

"Eu não posso.."

"Ele merece mais uma chance. Vocês merecem mais uma chance. Não fique se martirizando achando que você é o problema dele porque não é. Ele precisa de você e pelo que eu vejo você precisa dele da mesma forma."

Wilson havia dito uma verdade, Cuddy precisava dele de um jeito desesperador e muito maior do que ela podia imaginar.

Ela precisava dele em sua vida, precisava falar com ele, precisava diminuir a dor.

Arrancar ele de sua vida depois do ano mais feliz que já viveu não tinha sido fácil.


	3. Desencontros

Já era noite quando House deixou Thirteen em casa e seguiu seu caminho. A possibilidade de ter uma conversa séria com Cuddy o deixava ansioso, ele havia tentado fugir disso diversas vezes, mascarando seus sentimentos e brincando com os dela, mas agora ele estava no seu limite. Tinha uma necessidade vital em dizer tudo que não foi dito no dia em que ela terminou com ele. Calar e consentir não eram características suas, ele não iria e nem podia deixá-la acabar com a história deles assim. Por mais que ela tivesse razão, existia a razão dele e ele já estava cansado dessa brincadeira.

Foi para sua casa tomar um banho e se preparar psicologicamente, era estranho o quando isso mexia com ele, Cuddy era seu ponto mais fraco agora.

"CUDDY"

Cuddy deu um pulo em sua cadeira. Era a segunda vez que Wilson a assustava aquele dia.

"Eu to indo embora, só passei pra ver se você pensou no que a gente conversou hoje. Se bem que pela sua distração você estava pensando no House de novo."

Cuddy sorriu e balançou sua cabeça de forma afirmativa.

"Eu pensei. Na verdade pensei a tarde toda. Eu...Eu vou falar com ele."

Wilson deu um longo suspirou e se aproximou dela, segurando suas mãos.

"Vai ser bom pra vocês."

"Você sabe quando ele chega."

"Provavelmente já chegou. Se você quiser conversar com ele ainda essa noite, acho melhor você correr pra casa dele."

Cuddy se levantou e deu um longo abraço em Wilson.

"Obrigada."

Pegou suas chaves, seu casaco e seguiu em direção ao estacionamento. Quanto mais cedo chegasse lá mais cedo aliviaria sua dor.

House tinha acabado de se trocar quando sua campainha tocou, seu coração acelerou, por um segundo pensou que pudesse ser Cuddy, mas achava quase impossível que ela fosse procurá-lo depois de estar tão certa de sua decisão.

Ele abriu a porta e se deparou com o maior erro que já cometeu. Como ele tinha se esquecido dela?

"Você não tava viajando com seu namorado?"

Dominika sorriu e deu um selinho em House, enquanto puxava sua mala e entrava em sua casa.

Os batimentos cardíacos de House começaram a acelerar devido à surpresa, ele ficou nervoso e agitado ao ver Dominika entrar por sua porta, trazendo consigo lembranças de um dia doloroso e desnecessário. Ela tinha estragado sua vida, era a idéia mais idiota que já passou pela sua cabeça. Machucar Cuddy era uma meta tão grande em seus planos que ele nem havia pensado nas conseqüências disso, agora teria que lidar com mais uma besteira. Tudo culpa da infantilidade dele.

Sua sorte talvez fosse Dominika ser uma pessoa tranqüila e aparentemente desencanada. Ele já havia dito que não teriam relações sexuais e que seu casamento existiria apenas em termos de contrato, ela não tinha feito nenhuma objeção. O único problema seria dizer a ela que teria que arrumar outro lugar para morar, já que o combinado era ela trabalhar de graça e morar com ele. Porém, essas questões não importavam mais, um contrato era apenas um contrato, o sentimento por Cuddy era a maior coisa que existia em sua vida. Ele nem ao menos pensaria se tivesse que escolher a quem magoar.

Sentou-se com Dominika e tentou ser o mais gentil possível, dizendo a ela que na manhã seguinte deveria ir embora. Não queria que Cuddy a encontrasse de novo para não lembrar o quanto ele foi cruel no dia de seu casamento. Dizer sim à uma mulher que ele nem conhecia enquanto seu amor saía da cerimônia era muito típico de seus momentos auto-destrutivos.

Cuddy entrou em seu carro e ligou para Marina, pedindo que ela ficasse com Rachel aquela noite, disse que tinha um assunto extremamente importante para resolver e se tudo desse certo só chegaria pela manhã.

Tinha que dar certo, ela não se perdoaria se não desse.

Deu a partida no carro e ligou seu rádio, seguindo para a casa de House.

House explicou à Dominika que iria sair para resolver um assunto sério, de vida ou morte, mas que ela poderia ficar em seu quarto se quisesse, desde que mantivesse suas malas prontas. Ela não disse nada.

Pegou sua jaqueta de couro, seu capacete, as chaves de sua moto e disparou para a casa dela.

Durante o caminho, Cuddy mudou a estação de rádio e encontrou uma música que a fez sorrir de imediato, nunca havia gostado tanto de Cyndi Lauper quanto aquele dia, o dia em que descobriu que House sempre gostou dela, que não tinha sido apenas mais uma apaixonada por ele na faculdade. Ela tinha sido especial. Era gostoso saber que ele ia ligar no dia seguinte, que estava pensando nela como um algo mais. Time After Time tinha feito aquele dia único para ela.

House estacionou a moto tão rápido que quase caiu. O carro de Cuddy não estava em sua garagem mas já era hora dela ter chegado em casa. Pelo menos suas luzes estavam acenas, Marina deveria estar lá com Rachel.

Ele desencaixou sua bengala da moto e foi mancando mais do que nunca até sua porta, respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

Cuddy estacionou seu carro, cheia de esperança e saudade, mesmo separados, a presença física dele no hospital acalmava seu coração, quando deixava de vê-lo sentia uma falta enorme, ele não era apenas parte de sua vida, ele era uma parte dela.

Marina atendeu a porta com Rachel no colo, ela pulou para ele assim que o viu, deixando-o desconcertado. House segurou ela no colo enquanto entrava na casa de Cuddy, ele perguntou sobre ela e Marina disse que passaria a noite com Rachel porque Cuddy havia dito que não dormiria em casa.

House se assustou com a notícia, temendo que ela pudesse estar com alguém, ele não poderia passar por isso mais uma vez, já tinha sofrido o suficiente quando ela estava com Lucas.

"Você sabe com quem ela está?"

Marina não soube responder, mas tentou acamá-lo dizendo que era a primeira vez que Cuddy saía à noite desde que eles terminaram.

Quando Cuddy tocou a campainha, Dominika atendeu. Ela também tinha se esquecido dela e do ciúme incontrolável que sentia por saber que ela era a mulher com quem House estava dormindo todas as noites. Ela odiava pensar que existia um outro alguém na vida dele, por mais falsa que fosse a relação, seu sentimento de posse por House era muito forte, ela queria que ele pertencesse à ela, completamente. Era difícil lidar com isso depois de ter expulsado ele de sua vida.

Cuddy ficou sem graça, não sabia mais o que dizer e estava com medo de passar por idiota na frente de Dominika.

House ficou chateado por não tê-la encontrado, a dor em sua perna aumentou, ele não sabia o que fazer, apenas queria sair de lá. O medo e a tristeza de imaginar que ela tivesse um outro alguém inundaram seu coração. Deixou Rachel no colo de Marina e ia saindo pela porta quando ela começou a chorar. Rachel não queria desgrudar dele e esticava seus bracinhos para que ele pudesse pegá-la de novo, ele não sabia como reagir a isso, mas não queria que ela chorasse, nem sentisse sua falta, o tempo que passaram juntos havia mudado seu pensamento sobre crianças, Rachel era esperta e doce, ele realmente tinha começado a gostar dela como uma filha.

Dominika vestia um baby-doll sexy e estava descalça, ela era tão jovem e bonita que intimidava Cuddy.

"Oi doutora Cuddy, algum problema no hospital?"

Cuddy gaguejou e tentou disfarçar, mas Dominika percebeu o quanto ela estava constrangida e gostou da idéia.

Cuddy então perguntou por House e Dominika disse que ele estava em sua cama esperando por ela. Ela sabia que Cuddy era o motivo de ter que se mudar no dia seguinte e queria que ela sofresse por causa disso, se ela não existisse tudo estaria bem entre ela e House, ela estava gostando dele, tinha até terminado seu namoro por causa disso.

A insegurança de Cuddy gritou, ela simplesmente se virou e foi embora, quando entrou em seu carro começou a chorar.

Rachel segurou House por um bom tempo até ele decidir ficar para faze-la dormir, liberou Marina e disse que cuidaria de Rachel até Cuddy chegar.

Marina foi embora e ele deitou ela no berço, fazendo cafuné e cantando para que ela pegasse no sono.

Cuddy foi pra sua casa com coração partido, não conseguia parar de chorar, House tinha seguido com sua vida e ela o tinha perdido.

Estava distraída enquanto dirigia e só percebeu que tinha uma moto estacionada em frente a sua casa quando saiu do carro.

Era a moto dele.

Seu coração acelerou de imediato e ela parou de chorar, saiu correndo em direção à sua porta, mas não tinha ninguém na sala, chamou por Marina e foi ao quarto de Rachel.

"Por incrível que pareça, ela ta cada dia mais parecida com você."

Ela estava dormindo e ele fazia carinho em sua cabeça. Ouvir a voz dele a acalmava.


	4. O jeito que você me ama

House não tirava os olhos de Cuddy, o corações deles batiam cada vez mais forte, quase em sintonia, uma energia envolveu os dois, parando o mundo naquele minuto. Eles estavam desarmados, expressando todo o amor que sentiam em um sorriso. Um sorriso capaz de mudar a vida deles naquele momento.

_**The world's a better place 'cause you came in time,**_

_**You took away the rain and brought the sunshine,**_

_**I was afraid 'cause I was hurt the last time**_

"Eu pensei que você não viesse essa noite."

"Eu pensei que você estivesse transando com a Dominika."

"É a minha vez de falar o que eu pensei ou a gente vai conversar?"

"Vem, vamos pra sala, senão a Rachel acorda."

Cuddy estendeu a mão pra House como sempre fazia quando queria levá-lo a algum lugar, mas só se deu conta de que fazia tempo que não faziam isso quando ele a segurou. Um choque percorreu o corpo de ambos, era como se nada tivesse mudado ao mesmo tempo em que tudo estava diferente.

House soltou imediatamente a mão dela, assustado com a reação que teve. Ela ficou preocupada mas não disse nada, apenas saiu na frente, deixando ele fechar a porta do quarto enquanto iam para a sala.

Ele seguiu atrás de Cuddy controlando seus sentimentos o máximo que podia. Seu desejo era agarrá-la naquele momento e nunca mais soltar, mas deviam ter uma conversa séria. Ele precisava de segurança, não entregaria seu coração despedaçado para ela consertar se não estivesse certo de que ela o aceitaria do jeito que ele é.

Cuddy percebeu que ele estava contido, não havia feito nenhuma piadinha e nem ofensa, isso a deixava agitada, ela queria que ele demonstrasse qualquer sentimento, toda a segurança que tinha sentido em seu sorriso foi perdida quando ele não conseguiu tocá-la.

Eles sentaram no sofá e Cuddy esperou que ele começasse a conversa, temendo que ele não a perdoasse.

"Eu preciso falar uma coisa muito importante pra você, preciso que você me escute e não diga nada."

Cuddy concordou apreensiva.

"Eu fiz muitas coisas pra te machucar, eu sei, mas eu nunca iria te deixar. Eu só precisava de um tempo pra encarar a notícia de que você pudesse estar doente, e você simplesmente me mandou embora. É por isso que é tão difícil amar alguém. Eu entreguei meu coração à você e você foi capaz de pensar que eu escolheria a mim antes de qualquer coisa. Eu daria a minha vida a você se fosse preciso.."

House começou a alterar sua voz, lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela.

"... Você me disse adeus sem argumento nenhum. E se você realmente tinha tanta certeza de que não estaria lá, você nunca me amou."

As palavras dele rasgaram o coração de Cuddy. Da mesma forma que ela o acusou de não se preocupar com ela ele a estava acusando de não amá-lo. Ela alterou sua voz no mesmo tom.

"Não me diga que eu não te amei. Amar você foi o meu oxigênio durante todos esses anos, por mais que você me fizesse sofrer eu sempre estive lá pra você."

Ela secava suas lágrimas enquanto tentava parar de soluçar. House ficou sentido por fazê-la chorar e abaixou sua voz.

"Eu queria apagar tudo de mal que fiz a você, todas as dores, todas as lágrimas, mas eu não posso e me mata saber que você sempre vai se lembrar disso. Eu não quero desistir de você, mas não posso conviver com isso. Eu preciso que você me perdoe porque eu não posso recuperar o meu coração, ele está repleto de você..."

Cuddy foi parando de chorar aos poucos, mas seu coração não desacelerou nem por um minuto.

"...Você me salvou todas as vezes em que isso foi possível porque você dissipou toda a dor que eu poderia sentir. É como se a sua presença na minha vida representasse o músculo que eu perdi. Você me deixa completo, por mais ridícula que essa metáfora seja."

Cuddy sorriu enquanto mais lágrima surgiam em seus olhos.

"Não é ridícula. Eu entendo porque sinto exatamente a mesma coisa."

Cuddy se aproximou dele segurando em seu rosto.

"Quero que você me perdoe por achar que você não estaria lá. Eu sei que você faria de tudo pra me salvar, eu sempre confiei minha vida à você e quero que confie em mim quando eu digo que não vou mais te deixar..."

House fechou seus olhos sentindo as mãos de Cuddy, ele não tinha se afastado dessa vez.

"...Eu acho que estava com medo de perder você. Porque eu não consigo... Eu não sei mais respirar sem você. Eu prometo que nós vamos passar por todos os problemas que surgirem, juntos."

House abriu os olhos e mergulhou nos olhos de Cuddy. O olhar dele era sempre intenso, quase penetrando a alma dela.

"Nós nunca deixamos de estar juntos."

Cuddy abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, a dor que sentia desapareceu instantaneamente. House se aproximou e encostou seu rosto no rosto dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Eu amo você."

Ele se afastou para olhar nos olhos dela e continuou:

"E eu quero amar você!"

Cuddy não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele a tinha perdoado, eles estavam se dando outra chance.

"Eu também gosto de amar você!"

Ela se pendurou no pescoço dele, e ele a prendeu pela cintura.

Era como se estivessem se beijando pela primeira vez, o beijo tinha urgência, vontade. Eles não conseguiam se soltar, era como se um imã os prendesse.

Eles se levaram até o quarto de Cuddy, no meio de beijos e caricias.

House a deitou na cama carinhosamente assim como fez há um ano atrás. As semelhanças com aquele dia eram tantas que os dois sentiam que estavam recomeçando, mas dessa vez tinham a certeza de que o final não seria o mesmo.

Eles já estavam completamente nus quando ela a penetrou. Seus corpos estavam colados, como se fossem apenas uma pessoa. Ali, naquele momento, eles eram um só corpo, a mesma energia, o mesmo sentimento, um era a extensão do outro.

O amor que tinham um pelo outro era tão grande que quase sufocava. Eles externavam o que sentiam através de gemidos e respirações ofegantes.

O prazer aumentava a cada minuto. Língua, mãos, pernas, o corpo todo dançava no mesmo ritmo, intenso o suficiente para chegarem a um orgasmo juntos.

Espasmos percorreram o corpo de Cuddy enquanto ele gozava dentro dela . Ela o prendia com uma força absurda e gemia em seu ouvido. House ficava maluco com isso.

Eles se soltaram devagar, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Era quase inacreditável pensar que eles estavam juntos de novo.

House não parava de olhar para ela como se não acreditasse que pudesse ser verdade. Estar nos braços dele era como trazer a vida de volta à Cuddy.

Eles permaneceram abraçados e fizeram amor até o amanhecer.

Cuddy adormeceu sem se desgrudar dele, ele ficou vendo ela dormir enquanto sentia as batidas de seu coração. Era dele. Ela estava novamente com ele e ele não iria perdê-la de novo.

**FIM**


	5. Green Card

**_Oi, você ligou para Gregory House, não posso atender agora ou não quero atender você. Por Favor, deixe uma mensagem._**

_Hey, sua filha da puta, adivinha só? Passei uma noite maravilhosa com seu marido, estranho ele estar na minha cama ao mesmo tempo que estava na sua, não? Espero que você já esteja pronta para ir embora porque não quero ter que encontrar você de novo. Sua sorte é que eu também prejudicaria ele se ligasse pra Policia Federal e alertasse o casamento falso._

_Espere por seu Green Card bem longe daqui._

_Tenha uma boa partida,_

_Beijos,_

_Lisa._


End file.
